School of Magic?
by loverobin14
Summary: Takes place during Harry's fifth year. Can the students survive there new classmate? along with a muggle teacher? inspired by ReaperofDarkness's story "point that wand at me and see what happens." Also my first fic so if you see a mistake please point it out. And please tell me if you want me to continue in the reviews.
1. damian's a wizard

_Richards pov_

I woke to find Damian yelling for me. Fear that he's hurt I run to his room.

Only to find... an owl? "Don't just stand there Grayson! help me get rid of this stupid bird." said Damian laughing to myself at his problem.

I move to grab the bird. Only to have it attack me... and that's when I notice a piece of paper tied to it's leg.

So I reach for the paper when I touched the paper. The bird calms down (for some unknown reason) and I get the paper... No wait it's really an envelope.

"Damian do you recognize this seal." "No I've never seen this seal but it looks like a school crest" "Mmm... do you think it's some sort of trick" "Grayson the only way to know is if you open the fucking letter." "Ok someone's grumpy today"

when I open the letter I read something about a school called Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry...what? "Damian um do you want me to read it out loud" as I notice him trying to find a way to read it. "No!... well um ok fine" he growled "ok" I say as I smile to myself at his blushing face.

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)"... I look down to see Damian glaring at me

"Grayson this is not funny" "Dami I'm not joking that's what it says" "Fine read on and Don't call me that!"

" Dear Mr. Wayne, We are please to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the First of September. We await your owl no later than 3 of August if you don't reply by then we will send someone for you. Also please understand that this is NOT a joke - yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress"

"Dami what do you think?" "Grayson unlike my father I believe in magic now continue reading" "Ok Dami also we would like to invite your guardian, Richard Grayson to Hogwarts as a new teacher of a new class called "muggle defense" where you will teach students how to defend themselves if they are wandless."

Damian groaned "wands!" I roll my eyes then moved to look at the supplies list I start to read it out loud "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry uniform first year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

All students should have a copy of the following:

1\. The Standard book of Spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

2\. A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

3\. Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

4\. A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

5\. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllis Spore

6\. Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

7\. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

8\. The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment:

1\. One wand

2\. One cauldron (Pewter, Standard size 2)

3\. One set glass or crystal phials

4\. One telescope

5\. One set of brass scales

Students may also bring a cat, toad or an owl. Also Mr. Wayne someone (if you choose to accept) will pick you up to help get your supplies."

"So Dami what do you think?" "Grayson I think It's a good idea for us to go" "Alright we'll go now how about you write a reply before Alfred comes and see's an owl inside the manor" "Tch fine Grayson."

* * *

Ten day's later a man dressed in an odd looking robe was at the door of Wayne Manor about to knock.

When the door opened revealing an old man dressed in a butler's outfit."Hello sir who are you looking for?" asked Alfred Pennyworth who has been the Wayne's butler for a long time.

"I am looking for Damian Wayne and Richard Grayson" said Severus Snape. "I will go and get them" Alfred said and off he went to get the two boys.

"Master Damian there's a man wearing an odd looking robe at the door asking for you. If you don't mind me asking if you know him?"

"Really Pennyworth maybe Grayson knows who he is." " The man has asked for both you and Master Dick" "Fine I'll be down in a few minutes" Damian all but growled.

Alfred left to go tell his other charge that a man in an odd looking robe has asked to see him. A few seconds of looking Alfred found his other charge in the training room practicing acrobatics

"Master Dick a man at the door wearing an odd looking robe wants to speak to you." " Ok Alfred just give me a second to get cleaned up k" "Alright Master Dick" then Alfred went on with his duty's.

A few minutes later both Damian and Dick are at the door "Hello who are you and what do you want" Dick asked politely "my name is Severus Snape and I assume you are Richard Grayson."

He said while pointing to Dick "and you are Damian Wayne" pointing to Damian "as for why I am here I came to take both Damian and Richard to Diagon Alley" Severus all but sneered.

Dick smiled remembering the letter " Alright but um... how will we be getting there?"


	2. Shopping

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry if Ollivander seems OOC because I haven't read Harry Potter in a while. Also I still need a beta so if anyone****wants to beta this story pm me ok. so um... enjoy the story. Once again I'm sorry for any OOCness. **

**I don't own harry potter or any DC characters.**

**Last time:**

_Dick smiled remembering the letter " alright but um... will we be getting there?"_

"We will be getting there by Portkey" said Severus Snape.

"Oh... wait.. what the hell is a portkey?!" asked Damian.

"Damian don't be rude" Dick said.

"A portkey is an object enchanted to instantly bring anyone touching it to a specific location" said Snape.

"Ok... well that's good to know now how about we get going because we will have to get back before dark." Dick said before Damian could get in a snappy comment.

"Alright but I must warn you that when we land you might feel sick."

"Oh don't worry I think both me and Damian will be fine"

"Alright now could both of you hold on as tightly as possible and not let go."

"Tch fine but I still don't-" was all Damian could say before the portkey was activated. And they found themselves at Diagon Alley.

"Understand" Damian finished his sentence "wow" Dick said as he took a look at all the shops around them

"Now I will be handing you off to Arthur Weasley" Snape said as he pointed to a man with bright red hair and blue eyes "he will help you get your supplies and when you have everything you must come back here and I will take you back home"

"Hello, since you already know my name so what's yours?" said Arthur

"I'm Richard Grayson but you can call me dick and this is Damian Wayne" Dick said while pointing to Damian.

"Now follow me I will take you to get your school stuff"

"Ok what do we need to get first?" Dick asked 

"I would suggest his school uniform and we will be getting it at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions"

"Fuck I was hoping you would forget all about that stupid uniform"

"Oh come on Damian uniforms aren't that bad"

"Shut up Grayson" " we are here" said Arthur as he step inside Madam Malkin's Robes

"Hello am I right to assume you're here for your Hogwarts uniform

"Yes we are here to get his" Dick said while pointing to Damian "uniform"

"Alright please come this way" Madam Malkin's said while leading Damian away so she could measure him. 

*A few minutes later*

"Ok so now that we have Damian's uniform what do we need next?" Dick asked

"I would suggest getting his school books so we should head to Flourish and Blotts" said Arthur "sure let's go" Dick said 

They head off to get Damian's books, when they got there they got all of Damian's books. "Now we should go and get the rest of Damian's school supplies" Arthur told them.

*A few hours later*

"Alright we've got everything but his wand" Arthur said as they started walking to Ollivanders.

After a few minutes of pushing through the crowd. The group finally came upon a narrow and shabby shop with peeling gold letters over the door of the shop read: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. 

"Well here is Ollivanders where every new witch or wizard gets there wands." Arthur said in a proud voice. 

"Well let's go get your wand Damian" Dick said while walking into the shop 

"Tch a wand how cliché can these wizards get" Damian growled out 

Once the group was inside the shop an old man step out from the backroom.

"Hello you must be looking for a wand" said Ollivander looking straight at Damian

"Well yes I am" Damian said with a sarcastic tone "What else would I be here for? To get a flying broomstick?"

"Actually first years aren't aloud broomsticks at Hogwarts" said Arthur

"Wait! Wizards and Witches actually fly on brooms! HAHAHAHA that has got to be the most cliche thing I have ever heard of!" Damian said while trying to contain his laughter.

"Damian!" Dick said shocked at what his charge just said.

"What? It's true and you know it!" Damian yelled in his defense.

"While I would love to continue the conversation, I believe you need a wand young man." said Ollivander while pulling a long tape measure out of his pocket with silver markings "Now which is your wand arm?"

"I'm ambidextrous but I prefer my right hand" said Damian

"Alright try this one Cherry and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, nice and springy" Ollivander said while pushing a wand into Damian's hand. The moment Damian waved the wand, a window shattered into tiny little pieces.

"No that's not the one" Ollivander said while handing Damian another one "Ebony and Dragon Heartstring, 10 inches" The counter caught on fire.

"Ash and Dragon Heartstring, fourteen and a half inches" One-third of the counter shattered.

"Hickory and Phoenix Feather, Ten inches" A small vase-stand burst into flames.

"Blackthorn and Phoenix feather, Twelve and a half inches" The moment Damian Waved it. The room was bathed in blue and gold sparks.

"Excellent!" Ollivander exclaimed "that will be seven Galleons" Ollivander then waved his wand and the shop returned to normal. Arthur paid him and they left.

"Alright now that that's done let's get you two home" said Arthur while pushing through the crowd to get to where they were suppose to meet Severus Snape.

"You got everything I hope?" Asked Snape in a bored tone

"Yes we do" Said Dick

"Now before you go here are your tickets for the train my family and I will be there to help you find platform nine and three-quarters" said Arthur. "Thank You" said Dick.


End file.
